Mythical Slayers!
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: AU. When you're blind and there's mythical creatures attacking everywhere, you'll just stay in your home, right? But not Alice. She'll get them with her companions even if she's blind and forgetful!


In a world where mythical creatures and humans live together, Alice is a travelling slayer. She's skilled, fast, strong and can kill those creatures that has been doing bad things in a blink of an eye.

But there's two tiny problems...

She's BLIND and FORGETFUL!

* * *

Alice walks to a very deep quiet forest and narrows her eyes. "Hmm...that's weird." she mutters to herself, a hand on her chins. "I can't hear my companions anymore. Maybe they're gone 'cause I run too fast?"

She smiles nonetheless and stretches a bit.

"Oh, well! It's fine! I mean I'm..."

The dirty blonde freezes for a minute and slams her head hard at a near tree—why and how she knows there is a tree there, don't ask.

"Oh my god, I forgot. I'm blind! And I need others to tell me where I attack!"

She hears a cough from her left and she turns in caution. "Who's there?" Alice asks deadly serious and in a blink of an eye, there are two daggers in her hands. "Show yourself!"

"You really telling me to show yourself when you're practically blind?"

A slight relief smile comes to Alice's face and she walks toward the source and gets crush into a tree. "Ouchie." she rubs her bump on the head carefully. "I forgot I'm blind again."

The still the same person as before sighs in annoyance—yes, Alice can read sighs and again, don't ask—and the female feels another—much firmer and larger—hands gently caressing her bump. She smiles sincerely in secret.

"You forgetting your own disorder is very beyond me and I don't know if you're acting or is really an idiot."

Alice frowns with the insults. "Hey, now! That's not nice, Julius." she scolds openly and points at the other, knowing full well the he is merely raising his eyebrows. "Also, don't raise your eyebrows. I am not an idiot!"

The male—obliviously with the name Julius, it's a male—lets out a sigh again. "I still don't believe you can know something like that." he states as a matter of fact and moves away a little. "Being blind isn't much of a handicap to you."

Alice shakes her head a bit and wears a wary smile. "That's not true." she says slowly and closes her eyes, letting the wind blows her hair freely. She turns to the man, hoping her eyes is staring at the other's.

"I just have you guys with me."

And Alice wonders why she can hear the other's breathing is in a peculiar way but before she can even ask, a loud cry surrounds them.

She quickly narrows her eyes and pulls out her daggers again. She feels someone—Julius—bumping her back with his and leans over.

She can just hear and feel their hearts becoming one.

"What do you see?"

* * *

_That's right. Being blind isn't hard anymore._  
_I have people who will always be there for me now..._

* * *

"It's big. Long. A snake and a dragon." Julius' voice echoes through Alice's head and a another roar of cries follow. She can feel the male by her side is breathing faster than ever. "And it's breathing heavy fires on sight."

"Damn." Alice curses unconditionally—and she will blame it to someone she knows. "If only that idiot's here, he can tell me what it is since I don't really have photographic memory!"

Julius says nothing to that but she knows the guy wholehearted agrees to her since it is the truth.

Alice closes her eyes and tries to calm down.

"Alice, long tail at one o'clock!" Julius shouts and in a blink of an eye, the dirty blonde moves one of her daggers, feeling a force of something tough clashing it.

"Jeez!" Alice forces her way to the thing that clashes with her dagger and glares hard. "Where is that idiot when you need him?!"

Almost as if those are the magic words, another voices—three actually—enter Alice's ears from her back.

She lets out a satisfied smile across her face.

* * *

_No, actually, that's not quite right._  
_It's not just me. The others also have their own problems._

* * *

"Hey, Alice, miss us?" a cheeky tone of a male comes.

Alice wants to say "yes" but instead, she lets out a growl.

"Idiot! Where were you guys?!"

"Well, technically you were the one who left us." a mischievous tone comes from someone else and the dirty blonde knows her face is just burning.

Well, it is kinda true but it is besides the point.

"That's not true, Boris!" Alice lies and she just knows its a pointless one. "You guys are just too slow!"

"Slow my ass." a third person says so colorfully and it is no wonder where Alice learns her curses. "You're fucking the fastest and you just have to increased your speed!"

Point taken but still.

"Black, that's..." Alice coughs nervously and averts her head.

"Alice, focus on the snake-dragon thing first before starting another fight!" Julius says irritably and inwardly, the blonde is relief at the interruption.

Outwardly, she backs away from her spot quickly. "So Ace what exactly is that thing that's attacking?" Alice asks casually, not knowing where to look since she can only see darkness.

* * *

_Ace has a photographic memory and can fight decently in any position._  
_But seriously, the guy's an idiot and doesn't use his head._  
_And don't forget those—goddamn as Alice colorfully calls it—shortcut of his!_

* * *

"Seiryu. Or other known as Azure Dragon. He is one of the Four Symbols of Chinese Constellation. Brings good fortune to those he likes and thrust whatever or whoever dares to stand in his way." Ace recites without any deep thinking. "Woah~! Doesn't that mean we're a goner?"

Alice visibly twitches. "Stop grinning, Ace. It is not funny." she says, glaring at whatever she's glaring and blinks in confusion as an arrow passes her. "Boris? Why did you shoot?"

* * *

_Boris is the best in archery and long range attacks and has a huge endurance._  
_But sadly, he sucks in close combat and is not that fast._  
_Ah, also, the guy's good with puzzling riddles!_

* * *

"You do remember we're still in a battle, right?" Boris' voice is dipped in worry and teasing. "That guy's fast even when it's long."

"Well, any weaknesses?" Alice asks, hearing a sigh come from what she guess is Ace.

"There is one weakness." Ace states unusually serious. "We have to destroy the head at the same time the tail has to be destroyed."

Alice knows for a fact that Black is grinning.

* * *

_Black, a fighter at heart. He's strongest in close combat or pure strength battles_  
_But he attacks blindly and loses his endurance fast._  
_And worse, the guy's a bastard or seems like one—Alice doesn't believe it!_

* * *

"So I'll fucking get the head and you'll fucking break the tail?" Black asks excitedly and without knowing if the guy sees it or not, Alice nods. "Then let's get the shit!"

Alice stands in position and closes her eyes. She doesn't need her eyes when she can't see.

She'll have to use her other senses instead.

"Julius, status?"

* * *

_Julius is a strategist. He tells how to attack._  
_But he isn't a fighter. Yes, he can fight but he doesn't._  
_And guy's actually just a researcher of these mythical creatures!_

* * *

"Seiryu is busy attacking Black, you go sneak at his back." Julius orders firmly. "30 degrees to the north—"

Alice moves swiftly as the order says the direction.

"—and 15 degrees to the south—Get down first! Incoming fire."

Alice immediately ducks and feels an intense heat just above her before it leaves completely. She then continues on.

"Stand on guard—"

Alice stops and brings her daggers close in caution.

"—the tail's coming your way at 3 o'clock!"

She prepares to attack and guard.

* * *

_One, they're all a goner._  
_But together, they're the best!_

* * *

Alice attacks the tail and lets out a smile.

Even if she can't see, she knows Black has also attack the other at the same time.

After all, they're a team.

* * *

**Cat: So... I have another story... Anyway, I don't own the characters and the mythical creatures. The mythical creatures can be found in the web but I suggest going to Megami Tensie Wiki or playing the game "Ayakashi" or any Megami Tensie games. Ah, this is also for friendship and adventure plus humor only. If you want romance, I'm also making a romantic version of this.**


End file.
